Talk:Kaidan Alenko
Why no picture? Seriously? :Actually, it's weird: for some reason, Kaidan seems to be the only member of the squad who doesn't appear in any promo pictures or screenshots. This is about the best I've seen and a) it's more a shot of the three of them and b) it's not a particularly good picture of Kaidan, so it didn't seem worth putting up. *shrug* -- Tullis 10:43, 13 February 2008 (UTC) If the game were ever to be made into a film I think Kaiden would be the one who dies on Virmire. Why? Because he's something of a dead-end character, unlike Ashley who has some serious depth to her. Plus, he was the first to volunteer for the Salarian mission and from that moment on I got the impression he was gonna croak (this was my first playthrough and I deliberately avoided learning the plot so that it wouldn't be spoiled for me). Darth Raivon 22:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :True. I think the main difference is that Ashley's backstory is relevant, important, and leaves a lot of potential for the future, whereas Kaidan's backstory happened years ago and was mostly resolved by the beginning of the game, aside from being used to start discussions about politics. The only outstanding issue is with his migraines (which I was expecting to actually be an issue at some point, but apparently not) and from what he says to Ash, those are apparently getting better anyway. Tullis 08:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, if they made a movie of the game, Shepard would probably be male and I have a feeling Ashley would be the logical choice to have around on the way to Ilos. It's funny, though – to me (on my first playthrough), Ashley seemed pretty fey, what with all the Tennyson and God stuff going on… ShepardWhyThisJubilee 06:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's what you say is True, SWTJ, and it kind of makes me sad because this is a multi-canon game and i think they should honor the fact that they do have a strong male character but not necessarily in the commanding position. I thought Kaidan was way more useful and way less annoying in the storyline I played. I understood and liked Ashley but I hated the fact that I had to choose between both when I went to Virmire and much rather would have unloaded one of my alien friends in the plotline *coughcoughLIARAcoughcough* I thought he was a much needed character and one I as a military dependant saw fairly regularly. I think they did a good job in portraying him and we just got one small thing of his background. I would love to get some more . Saffira Shepard 9:50, 03 August 2009(UTC) ::::Well, I guess we'll see more of him (in carried-over saves, at the very least) in Mass Effect 2. But yeah. Kaidan and Ashley had a really nice dynamic (that we got to see so much of at the beginning in particular, before anyone else joined the party), and it would have been fun to have that all the way through. ShepardWhyThisJubilee 04:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm personally glad i saved him, because he's very sweet character and his background I had a feeling that there was more there and that it could have been used. And I definitely agree with how dynamic both characters were. I loved Ashley and I loved Kaidan and how they were ingrained in the job and they knew exactly where they stood. Because we always have that on the fence character in these games and this game didn't have that which i was happy about. And I definitely loved the relationship of the human trio. I mean I loved Kaidan and Wrex in my party because those two also had a very interesting dynamic but i would have rather gone through a lot of the game with the human trio. Saffira Shepard 9:02, 04 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::There was a lot of chemistry / camaraderie between the three human characters. I think it was going through Eden Prime and the initial stages of the Saren investigation together; Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley also play off against each other quite well, personality-wise. Maybe that's why they have all those extra titbits of dialogue on some Citadel assignments. It underlines that they're, in many ways, the newcomers to the Citadel and the greater galaxy--I guess that's why we feel such a bond to them, because we're learning as they are. I saved Kaidan because I like him more as a character (and a biotic officer is too vital to sacrifice). But I also feel like Ashley's sacrifice means more; her act of heroism did more than save the mission, it vindicated her and her entire family's honour. --Tullis 14:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Renegadeification http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mo7B5O_dg1s Could possibly get some better mention then what I put in and maybe research into what happens if you paragonify him instead.--Skarmory The PG 23:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Paragonification just involves talking to him normally, I think. You need to have Renegade conversation options to even start to Charm or Intimidate him. Also, watch posting vids on here. --Tullis 23:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :: Going by that vid, it just took two Renegade options, no Charm/Intimidate, until C/I showed up. And why as for the vids, curious? ~-- Skarmory The PG 23:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) One of Kaidan's cousins has an agricultural business? Where is this said? It's not sourced, so I thought it could of just been vandalism, but I wasn't entirely sure. 01:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Trivia: - Source: Noveria debrief if Ethan Jeong makes the biggest and last mistake of his life. (BTW, all it took to find that was 5 seconds on the history page for the article) SpartHawg948 02:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Kaidan Alenko Scholarship Not sure if this should be put in the trivia section, or the Mass Effect 2 section, but If Kaidan was left to die on Virmire, then you will hear a news story during the course of Mass Effect 2 (via the Galactic News consoles) about a scholarship made in his name for biotics who wish to enroll in the Ascension Project. Kraldor 07:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with Kaidan in Mass Effect 3 I wonder if it'll be possible to complete this relationship to it's very end, as the mail after Horizon suggests. Provided, of course, the ME3 will have somekind of happyend(eg. Shepard will live and Alenko won't die during some of the secret missions Alliance keeps sending him on, or he won't sacrifice his life for Shepard's). Personally, I think there should be at least something more to it than that longing gaze at his photo before Collector base. 21:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Kaidan's rank When I corrected Kaidan's Mass Effect rank from 1st Lieutenant to Staff Lieutenant, I wrongly wrote in the summary that the 1st Lieutenant rank doesn't exist in the Systems Alliance. It's clearly listed in the Codex entry. Nonetheless, I am sure that Kaidan's old rank was Staff Lieutenant and not 1st Lieutenant. Seburo 20:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How can we be sure what exact rank he has? Is it ever stated? Likewise, how can we be sure he is a Staff Commander in ME2, and not a Liutenant commander like Shepard? 19:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Because after you meet him on Horizon, if you talk to Joker he says, "It was good to Kaidan- I mean Staff Commander Alenko, again." :If you visit Anderson before Horizon, Shepard can ask, "What happened to Staff Lieutenant Alenko after the Normandy was destroyed?" Anderson will reply, "Staff Commander Alenko is still with the Alliance, but he's working on a special mission." —Seburo 05:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Biotic Charge? The article states that "When the turian pulled a knife, Kaidan lost it and hit him with a full biotic charge, breaking Vyrnnus' neck." When does he ever say that he can do a Biotic Charge? The page for Rahna states that "Kaidan retaliated, lost control, and accidentally killed Vyrnnus with a "full on biotic kick"." I don't have conclusive evidence either way, but I'm sure he says a 'biotic kick' in ME1, and that the whole 'Biotic Charge' thing only originated in ME2. --Captain Obvious au 04:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that will be fixed in a minute. Lancer1289 05:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Suspicion... He was frozen by the collectors with the other humans but wasn't taken away with them, and he magicly isn't frozen anymore right after Shepard kills all the collectors. Very suspicious. If Harbinger can control individual collectors, what's to stop him or some other reaper from controling Kaidan? It just doesn't add up to me. MarcoDelMarco 23:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Because if they could control Alenko (or Williams), it would make more sense for them to make it look like Kaidan (or Ashley) had been captured. Then they could use Kaidan as bait in an ambush, one that TIM couldn't very well stop Shepard from walking into. It doesn't make sense not to exploit that relationship by using Kaidan or Ashley as bait. SpartHawg948 23:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Frankly it isn't that suspicious. It means that they may have been far from the spaceport, and the Collectors left before they could get to either Kaidan or Ashley. We know Harbinger can control the Collectors, but that is like because the Reapers had 50,000 years to mold the Collectors into perfect, or near perfect tools for them. Most likely they have implants that allow Harbinger to control them. I am beyond all doubt that the Reapers cannot control anyone apart from the Collectors and anyone under Indoctrination. As to Kaidan waking up, see my comments about him getting left behind, and probably the effect wore off when the Collectors left. After all, there was about 2/3rds of the colony left after they left, the rest stay frozen? I doubt it. Lancer1289 23:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. I hadn't thought of that. Oh well...Thought that would be something epic for ME3 or something, but I guess not. Darn wishful thinking. MarcoDelMarco 01:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Another Possible Meaning/Name Origin For Kaidan? Ok, I know that Kaidan is apparently Japanese for 'Ghost Story', but here's something I've recently stumbled upon: Caden is an old Irish surname that means 'Little Battle'. It officially has several variants of spelling including Kaden, Kadan, Caiden and Cayden, but also accepted are more modern spellings such as Kaden, Caiden and of course, Kaidan. Think this should be put into the trivia or no? --Soren7550 01:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I'm going to have to say no. There is literally nothing connecting them and it is an alternate modern spelling of something that has a lot of variants. There is a lot less to connect these two than the current trivia with literally the only thing being a variant spelling on something that isn't trivia already. The ghost story thing isn't trivia already and I believe that should say something. It isn't trivia because literally all that connects them is a name, and this trivia has even less support than that. Lancer1289 01:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there a source for this? I'm a bit skeptical, as there generally don't tend to be that many different spellings of surnames in Irish (being something of an Irish surname buff) and none of the ones listed above really seem... legit, at least not for Irish Gaelic. (For example, my mother's side of the family is the O'Grady family. The original form of this name is Gradhach, and from that O'Grádhaigh. Alternate spellings are O Grada and Ui Gradaigh. See what I mean about the spellings and sounds not seeming right?) And for what it's worth, while it's rather hard to get a good Irish translation (I know some people, so I'll ask, but it'll take a bit), the (modern) Irish word for battle is cath or briseadh, and the word for little is beag. It's hard to see beag and cath coming together to form anything like Kaidan. In the interests of being thorough, I tried "skirmish" (a skirmish being, quite literally, a 'little battle'), and it's scirmis. SpartHawg948 06:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::*Addendum - So, just heard back from a guy I sorta know (I "internet know" him) who speaks fluent Irish Gaelic, and it's about what I suspected. Little Battle (in modern Irish Gaelic anyways, which isn't too far removed from the old version) is not one word. Nor is it Caden, Caiden, Cayden, Kaden or Kaidan. It's cath beag. And typically, as evidenced above, Irish words and surnames tend to get shorter as time progresses, not longer (O'Grádhaigh becoming O'Grady, and so forth). SpartHawg948 07:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I guess that seals the deal in this case. Lancer1289 16:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Spectre Ok so same thing as Ashley is it confirmed that he will be a spectre in ME3? :Yes from the same source. You can read more about it here. Lancer1289 03:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kaidan is Captain Pike. Upon seeing Captain Pike's appearance in "The Cage" and once again in the Menagerie episodes in Star Trek, the original series, I was convinced Kaidan Alenko was actually a Star Trek crossover in Mass Effect. Unfortunately, I quickly found their personalities to be night and day. Check out the apparent inspiration for Kaidan's design, though~ (http://i54.tinypic.com/2agjhux.jpg). That still is taken from "The Menagerie Part Two", so this Pike was played by either Jeffrey Hunter or Sean Kenney. Guess I'd have to check out the credits to find out who's Kaidan in real life, huh? Since Pike actually has three actors, maybe there are three Kaidans wandering around out there... 15:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :So this is all based on a visual comparison of a character in a game, and a person who was in a TV series over 40 years ago? Well, that isn't grounds for trivia, and something like this belongs in a blog or forum post anyway. Lancer1289 16:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Kaiden Picture I've found a decent pic of Kaiden for when ME3 pics go into the articles (If its Sufficient quality anyway)--DC 01:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :That image however is now up for deletion as it is basically a duplicate of File:Kaidan ME3 Character Shot.png. We don't need two images of the same thing, especially when one isn't sized right. Lancer1289 01:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok I didn't know their was already a Kaiden Mass Effect 3 pic present I checked his article. Searching through all the wikis pics is unrealistic every time I upload (unless theirs a search bar?) so I would not have that Knowledge no?, had I known I would not have uploaded it, it was also the largest and best quality pic I could find at sites my Internet security deemed secure & safe. I did say in my message if it was of sufficent quality, I placed it on the talk page for its suitability too be judged the same as I always do before inserting pictures. I was told too insert the pictures on their relevant talk pages rather than on admin/user/my own talk pages is this incorrect?.--DC 01:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :If necessary, a link to the picuture, not the actual picture itself. Pictures break up the formatting of pages, and talk pages in particular. Lancer1289 02:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Redundant shot? - Trivia Noticed there's a shot from the Codex of a biotic which I believe most consider him to be a shot of Kaidan. However, in the article overall itself, we have another picture that is used for Kaidan using his biotic abilities. Might be a bit redundant to have that down there and looking a little odd with the character shot in the ME3 section. It looks a little odd down there, as otherwise the article flows nicely. Additional: actually checked the image itself, it's described as 'a' biotic, but not Kaidan down there in trivia. Not removing it since it might be seen as a bad edit. >_> --Aryn2382 20:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Canadian or American? I've been trying to identify his accent for quite some time now. Sure, actor is American, but since Kaidan's dad lives in Vancouver I figured maybe he could be Canadian. --Hawkins437 23:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Things like this belong in the forums or in a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 23:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Does Kaiden.... Need to be actively in the squad in order to romance him? Or do you simply just keep talking to him after the story missions?